Two or more component ice cream products, in which a core of ice cream is surrounded by a further layer of ice cream, differing from the composition of the core, are generally known in the state of the art and have been on the market for many years. For the production of two-component ice cream, for example having an inner dairy ice core and an outer water ice layer, a water ice solution is filled into a mold cooled to low temperatures, whereby a thin, solid water ice layer forms on the inner surface of the mold. After pumping off of the remainder of the water ice solution, still in the liquid state, there can be introduced into the mold--now coated on the inside with a water ice layer--another material, for example dairy ice, whereupon the mold is again cooled. For removal of the final product, the mold must then be slightly warmed, so that the two-component ice cream can be drawn out of the mold without damage. This method yields, however, products in which the outer frozen water ice layer has very large ice crystals and is hard and brittle, and when consumed breaks into small parts.
Since this method is also relatively complex and complicated, for the production of two-component ice cream products there is increasingly used the so-called dipping method, with which a core of ice cream, pre-cooled to a certain temperature, is dipped a water ice solution, whereby due to the low temperature of the core a water ice layer forms on its surface. The water ice solution can be aerated in advance, which favours the formation of small water ice crystals, by which means a sandy taste in the final product can be avoided.
EP 0 710 074 teaches for example the production of a combined ice lolly that consists of a core of dairy ice and a water ice coating. The ice cream is produced by dipping the core, cooled to below -15.degree. C., in a water ice solution, whereby during the dipping procedure a water ice layer forms on the core. The core covered with the water ice is than again cooled, for example by dipping into a cryogenic liquid, in order to ensure an improved adherence of the water ice layer on the dairy ice core and keep the crystals in the coating solution small.
In Japanese published patent application 61 (86)-56045 there is disclosed the production of a multi-layer ice cream having great aeration in the coating, in which a core for example of dairy ice or sorbet is dipped into an aqueous sol. The sol is obtained by means of dissolving 30-50% sugar solids, 3-6% gelatine and 1% albumin and, for stabilizing the air bubbles (aeration) to be provided in the coating, is provided with 0.3% sugar esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,263 further describes a method for coating a frozen ice product with a aqueous coating solution which for ensuring the adhesion of the aqueous coating solution to the core contains an alkali metal alginate.
The object of the present invention is thus to make available an ice cream with fat-containing coating and a method for the production thereof, in which the coating is not hard and which does not shatter upon consumption and which has a consistency perceived as soft and creamy.
The object is achieved by means of a method in which the surface of a frozen core of ice cream is brought to a temperature below at least about -15.degree. C., the surface of the core is dipped into a fat-containing ice solution for a sufficient length of time, in order for a quantity of the solution to form as layer on the core, the coating solution having a fat content of at least about 10% and the obtained layer having an aeration between 0 and 30%, referred to the volume of the coating solution, and then the whole is again cooled to a surface temperature of below at least about -15.degree. C., in order to harden the fat-containing layer on the frozen ice core of ice cream.
In a second aspect, the object is achieved by means of a method in which surface temperature of a frozen core of ice cream is brought to a temperature below at least about -40.degree. C., the surface of the core is dipped into a fat-containing ice solution for a sufficient period of time, in order for a quantity of the solution to form as a layer on the core, whereby the coating solution has a fat content of at least about 10% and the obtained layer has an aeration of between 0 to 30%, referred to the volume of the coating solution, whereby the coating layer of the product is so obtained has at least storage temperature or lower.